


Anniversary

by CresentMoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CresentMoon/pseuds/CresentMoon
Summary: (Stared as humor end up as fluff)Dante bakes Vergil forgets something





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for the Spardacest server's secret Santa 2019!

Vergil stares at Dante as he moves around the kitchen " Dante must you really make such a mess" Vergil says Dante glances at Vergil a small smile on his face "come on verge it's not that bad" he says placing a bowl down on the counter a smirk on his lips" besides we both know you enjoy what comes out of the oven when I'm done" he chirps moving around the kitchen Vergil groans knowing that Dante was in a mischievous mood.

"Must you really bake so early though " Vergil groans softly moving from his seat at the kitchen table the laugh date let's out is one of disbelief" its never too early to bake Vergil," He says placing the baking sheet in the oven then moving over to the sink to wash his hands " and besides you enjoy my baking so don't complain about it" he says.

Vergil moves behind Dante wrapping his arms around his waist " Yes I do indeed find your baking absolutely delicious but it is still too early to be baking" He whispers into Dante's ear inhaling his Brother's scent the smell of spices, leather with a hint of gunpowder.

He places a kiss on his brother's neck "I must go get ready for the day little brother so pardon me if I'm upset I will not be the first to taste whatever it is you are making" he says pulling away he turns and walks from the room with a smile 

Dante watches as Vergil leaves the kitchen  
"He always complains when I start baking even if it's for him" his eyes drift to the calendar on the wall today marked 3 years of them being together a happy day for the both of them when the resentment of younger years disappeared “though this has always been happening even when we were kids following behind mother as she worked or resting in a pile of pillows in fathers study as he read”  
He shakes his head and goes back to the cake in the oven 

Vergil walks down the stairs dressed for the day to be met with the sight of Dante place a chocolate cake on the front desk and a present wrapped in blue slowly he moves behind Dante “Care to tell me what the special day is since presents like this only come on Those days little brother” Dante jumps “Really Vergil today is they we found each other again after years of running after one another” he says glaring at Vergil “ other things have been on my mind lately so I must have forgotten the date” he says pulling Dante in for a kiss soft and slow when they pulled away from each other soft smiles on their faces.


End file.
